


Mew

by Kolsi



Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [7]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Flashbacks, Heartache, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi
Summary: Дверь в гримерку открывается, и появляется сам маленький херувим. Галф Канавут, его коллега. Он замечает Мью, как только входит в дверь и Мью чувствует, как внутри него поднимается паника. Беспокойство о том, что этот мальчик может подумать о нем.Часть 7/21 Скиншип
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820521
Kudos: 6





	1. Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является переводом на цикл Skinship, написанный EveHypo555.  
> Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.

**Февраль 2019**

Мью откидывается на кресло. Он приехал в студию для примерки на час раньше, но чем еще ему было заняться? Он уже покормил и выгулял Чоппера, сходил в спортзал, выполнил домашние задания и даже сделал некоторую работу по дому. Удивительно, насколько продуктивным можно быть, когда сон не задействован. Как только воркшопы начнутся, возможно, он перестанет быть таким беспокойным. Ему нужна работа, чтобы отвлечь его и истощить. Ему нужно сосредоточиться на проблемах своего персонажа, чтобы он мог забыть о его собственных.

— Не говори мне, что твои модные часы сломаны. — Пи'Пи стоит над ним. — Тебя не должно быть здесь до 9.

Мью пожимает плечами и меняет положение в кресле. Кажется, он не может почувствовать себя комфортно. 

Пи'Пи ухмыляется ему.   
— Ты здесь, чтобы шпионить за херувимом?

— Что?

— Красавчик, твой коллега. — он наклоняется, обхватив рукой рот. — Пришел посмотреть, есть ли у него проблемы? 

Мью стонет и подтягивает ноги к груди. Пи действительно думает, что он такой красивый?   
— Нет, я не такой, Пи. 

Он пожимает плечами и садится на подлокотник.   
— Ну, в любом случае, не о чем беспокоиться. Он твой худший ночной кошмар. Вежливый. Почтительный. Самая сладкая улыбка. Невозможно ненавидеть. — он прижимает руку к своему сердцу. — У него самый мягкий тихий голосок. Мелодичный. Хорошо, что он пассив, а не актив, иначе ты бы потерял свою работу из-за него.

Мью погружается дальше в кресло.   
— Чей ты друг - его или мой?

— Я могу подумать? — затем он хихикает и гладит Мью по руке. — Шучу. Конечно, твой. Кроме того, ты будешь в порядке. Он выглядит как хороший ребенок. Скромный. Не то что, некоторые из этих новых горячих голов. Он тебе понравится.

Мью пожимает плечами.   
— Он был лучшим актером на прослушивании. Если он сможет продолжать в том же духе, мы отлично поладим. 

Дверь в гримерку открывается, и появляется сам маленький херувим. Галф Канавут, его коллега. Он замечает Мью, как только входит в дверь, и Мью чувствует, как внутри него поднимается паника. Беспокойство о том, что этот мальчик может подумать о нем. Глаза Галфа расширяются на секунду. Такие круглые, невинные глаза. Они сосредотачиваются на Мью, заставляя его сесть на свое место. 

И затем Галф улыбается. Не вежливая, почтительная, обязательная улыбка. Настоящая. Дружелюбная. Она тянет что-то внутри него. Такая милая улыбка, как и описывал Пи. 

— Савади-кхраб, Пи'Мью, Пи'Пи. — он делает вай. 

Мью и Пи возвращают жест. Мью знает, что его лицо выглядит ошеломленно, но он не может контролировать это. В любом случае, Галф кажется удивленным, и его улыбка расширяется, когда он уходит.

***

— Пи'Мью, кхраб.

Мью поднимает взгляд от своего телефона. Галф Канавут стоит перед ним. 

Мальчик делает вай и улыбается.   
— Савади-кхраб.

— Савади-кхраб. — Мью смотрит на него. Что он должен делать сейчас? Он чувствует небольшое раздражение в затылке. Время играть в Пи, он полагает. — Ты взволнован? — сегодня их первый воркшоп. 

Галф кивает. Его улыбка плотно прикрыта и сдержана.   
— Пи'Мью, кхраб?

— Хм?

— У тебя есть какой-нибудь совет для меня, кхраб?

Черт. Мью не может этого сделать. Он не может играть хорошего старшего брата прямо сейчас. Не для этого сладкого парня с горящими глазами, который не будет смотреть на него так, когда новости о его старшем коллеге, наконец-то дойдут до него. Лучше быть придурком и покончить с этим сейчас. 

Он вздыхает и смотрит прямо в эти большие круглые глаза.   
— Хитрость заключается в изучении всех реплик, а не только своих собственных. — он уходит, надеясь удовлетворить любое наивное любопытство, которое мог иметь его младший.

***

Персонал воркшопа объявляет перерыв на воду. Мью идет к своей сумке за глазными каплями, когда замечает за углом знакомую фигуру. Сукин сын.

Он поворачивает за угол и смотрит на Пи'Пи выжидающим взглядом.   
— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Пи улыбается и играет со своими волосами.   
— Пришел подглядывать, конечно. Я сказал им, что должен был в последний момент снять мерки с тебя и Милда. Ты же не будешь возражать, если я немного облапаю тебя, не так ли, дорогой? — он хлопает ресницами.

— Не стесняйся.

Его старший дуется.   
— Хм. Раньше ты был более кокетлив. 

Да хорошо.   
— Я буду кокетлив, если кто-то будет хотеть этого. 

— О, а я что, воздух? — Пи смотрит вокруг, как будто он потерялся.

Мью нерешительно смеется. Он знает, чем занимается его Пи. Приходит, чтобы снова проверить его. Или чтобы посплетничать.   
— Ты мой друг, Пи.

— Худшее решение, которое я когда-либо принимал. — он заглядывает за угол. — Твой коллега, он застенчивый, не так ли? — он кивает головой на дальнюю стену, где Галф сидит в одиночестве. 

Мью заглядывает тоже. Он до сих пор не смог его понять. Его поведение кажется застенчивым. Пи был прав насчет его голоса. Как он это назвал? Мелодичный. Но слова и действия Галфа говорят об обратном. Его искренние ответы на ознакомительные вопросы и его бесстрашный зрительный контакт намекают на смелость, которая лежит под поверхностью. 

— Я не думаю, что он застенчивый, — говорит он Пи. — Просто тихий.

Его старший касается его руки.   
— О. Ты тоже раньше молчал. Что случилось с этим милым мальчиком?

Мью смеется.   
— Он подружился с тобой.

— Виновен.

***

Мью чувствует, как губы Галфа вступают в контакт. Черт. Что этот ребенок делает? Разве он не знает, что на воркшопах не целуются? Черт, он действительно идет на это. Мью чувствует, как отвечает, двигая ртом, чтобы соответствовать темпу. Маленький засранец хорошо целуется. Хорошо. Это будет хорошо смотреться на камере. Мью устал от этих отрепетированных, смещенных от центра поцелуев в BL. Его коллега, кажется, готов пойти на реализм, и это вселяет ему надежду в маленького паршивца. Он знал, что у него было хорошее предчувствие насчет него на прослушивании.

Черт, это что, его язык?

***

Мью находит Пи'Пи во время следующего перерыва на воду. Он выглядит таким же потрясенным, как и Мью.

— Он...?

Мью кивает.   
— Кхраб.

— И он первым...?

— Кхраб.

— А ты не...?

Мью строит рожицу.   
— Нет! Конечно, нет. Это воркшоп. 

— Нет, я знаю. Конечно, нет. — Пи кусает ногти. — Но он действительно...?

— Да! — Мью задыхается. — Тьфу, почему ему нравятся чипсы из дуриана? — он берет розовое молоко Пи. 

Его старший рассеянно поглаживает волосы.   
— Может быть, я ошибался насчет маленького херувима. Я имею в виду, посмотри на эти большие круглые глаза. Он выглядит таким драгоценным. Скорее как падший ангел, кха? 

— Мне нужно почистить зубы.

Пи открывает сумку и протягивает ему новую зубную щетку.   
— Вот, детка, используй мою запасную.

Мью смотрит на него.   
— Ты носишь с собой зубную щетку?

Его старший закатывает глаз.   
— Ты слишком романтичен, чтобы понять, как работает приключение на одну ночь, но да. Вот зубная паста. 

Мью смотрит на тонкий тюбик.   
— Она почти пустая. 

— Я популярен.

***

Милд лежит на груди Мью, когда они просматривают свои сценарии.

— Ты слышал о новом сериале Флюка?

Мью поднимает взгляд от своей страницы.   
— Тот, что о реинкарнации? (прим. _имеется в виду лакорн «Until we meet again»_ )

Милд кивает.   
— Эрт тоже в нем.

— Какой Эрт?

Он смеется, встряхивая их обоих.   
— Катсамоннат. (прим. _актер, который играл Тара в «Любви невзначай»_ ) 

Mью издает какой-то подтверждающий звук.   
— Вот почему он не играет Тара с нами? — он смотрит на Кока. — Нонг был в « _Лучших близнецах_ » с тобой, верно?

— Угу. Но у нас не было никаких сцен вместе.

Мью смотрит на него немного дольше.   
— Он милый.

— Mью Суппасит. — Милд шлепает его по груди. — Не начинай.

— Я не...

— Да.

— Нет.

— Разве у тебя не должно быть разбитое сердце?

Мью закатывает глаза.   
— Я пережил это.

— Ложь. 

— Нет, правда. 

— Я могу хранить свою мелочь в твоих мешках под глазами.

Mью фыркает и взъерошивает волосы Милда.   
— Я получаю докторскую степень. Конечно, я не высыпаюсь.

— Ты такой худой, Пи. — он тычет Мью в ребра.

— Ай! Завязывай с этим дерьмом, — шипит он. — Я в порядке.

Милд подстраивается, чтобы прижаться к его плечу.   
— Хм. Может быть. В конце концов, ты еще не высказал мнение о нем, что означает, что ты заинтересован. 

— Ты о ком?

Озорная улыбка распространяется по лицу Милда.   
— Красавчик. Ну, ты знаешь, с милой улыбкой и большими круглыми глазами. — он смотрит на потолок и вздыхает. — Ты знаешь, тот, который твой _тип_... понял?

— Слезь с меня.

***

Мью и Галф садятся на одеяло на полу. Это должна быть кровать Тайпа. Они просматривают свои сценарии, пока Пи'Ти разговаривает с координаторами воркшопа.

Галф вздыхает и опирается на него.   
— Пи'Мью, кхраб?

Мью поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него.   
— Хм? 

Его глаза мягкие и круглые. Так мило выглядят, что у Мью болит грудь.   
— Какую сцену ты ждешь больше всего?

— Ах, — он смотрит на страницу перед собой - любовная сцена. Ну, определенно, не эту. Он кивает головой. — Вероятно, любую из тех, где Тарн и Тайп спорят. 

— В самом деле? — его улыбка становится дерзкой. — Пи с нетерпением ждет ссоры со мной?

Он закатывает глаза и улыбается.   
— Я немного вспыльчив, так что это хороший способ избавиться от гнева. 

— Ах. — его коллега кивает. Он опирается на него еще больше. — Пи, кхраб?

— Хм?

— Ты не собираешься спросить, чего я с нетерпением жду?

Дерзкий. Мью не может сдержать улыбку. Ему нравится дерзость.   
— Что ты ждешь больше всего?

Как легко его Нонг улыбается.   
— Мне нравится, ты знаешь, когда они… когда они мирятся после ссоры. Ты видишь, как сильно они любят друг друга. И, знаешь, это мило. Мне нравится, когда это мило. 

Мью понимает, что его привлекает мягкий, искренний способ общения Галфа. Иногда он начинает колебаться, спотыкаясь об свои слова, как будто он так страстно хочет поделиться чем-то, но еще не смог обрести опору. 

Мью поворачивается, чтобы обнять его.   
— Мне тоже нравится, когда это мило.

***

У него один из плохих дней. Три часа сна. В его доме нет еды, кроме кетчупа и чипсов из дуриана. Не его, конечно. Он ненавидит дуриан. Они принадлежали кому-то другому. Ему все еще не хватает мужества выбросить их.

Он берет Чоппера на руки.   
— Привет, мальчик. Привет, малыш. Кто папин чоп-суэй? Да, это ты. — он целует его в макушку. 

Он не должен быть на съемочной площадке еще два часа. Он мог бы пойти в спортзал или сделать больше домашних дел, или попытаться поспать. Но на самом деле он не может заставить себя сделать что-либо из этого. 

Когда он стал таким жалким? Не похоже на то, что он позволил чему-то так сильно добраться до него. У него и раньше было разбито сердце. Не так, но он знает, как справиться с этим. Он должен быть лучше этого. Он взрослый мужчина, а не какой-то мечтающий подросток.

Он хватает свой кошелек и ключи. Ему нужна гребаная еда в доме.

***

Какая ирония. Прошлой ночью Мью просто подумал о том, что ему хотелось бы больше смотреть в глаза Галфа. Каждый имеет право назвать их _симпатичными_. Эти большие круглые орбиты очаровывают его каждый раз, когда он смотрит в них. И вот они здесь, на воркшопе, вынуждены удерживать зрительный контакт в течение пяти минут.

Они сидят друг перед другом, скрестив ноги. Целых пять минут делать абсолютно ничего, кроме как смотреть друг другу в глаза. Мью много раз выполнял это упражнение на уроках актерского мастерства и других воркшопах, поэтому он знает, что у большинства людей есть проблемы с ним. Это интенсивно. Это интимно. Это неудобно. Даже он время от времени борется с этим. И теперь он делает это с Галфом. 

Пи'Джейн, их руководитель воркшопа, устанавливает таймер.   
— Готовы? — она спрашивает. 

Мью кивает. 

Галф тоже улыбается и кивает.   
— Кхраб. — он кажется почти взволнованным. 

— Вперед.

Мью смотрит на лицо Галфа, ловя его взгляд. Боже, он действительно красивый. Он не должен думать о таких вещах. Не в его состоянии. Не о его коллеге по сериалу, который на семь лет младше его (или на 6?) и, вероятно, ждущего от него совета. Он здесь взрослый. 

Он заставляет себя смотреть в глаза Галфа. Он думал, что они будут сдержанные, отстраненные. Но нет, они улыбаются. Они любопытны, жаждущие и теплые. Мью чувствует свою улыбку, чувствует, что его глаза сжимаются, и видит, что Галф делает то же самое. Они изо всех сил пытаются держать свои глаза более открытыми. 

Теперь глаза Галфа выглядят дразнящими, почти заставляя его идти дальше. Мью быстро мигает, чтобы предотвратить высыхание своих контактных линз. Он не хочет, чтобы его зрение было размыто. Галф не опускает глаза ни на секунду, его взгляд сфокусирован и решителен. Малыш любит вызов. Мью может дать ему это. Он немного наклоняется, чтобы показать, что настроен серьезно. Галф делает то же самое. Проказник. Они смотрят друг на друга, черт возьми, пытаясь заставить друг друга сдаться. 

Затем Галф останавливается. Он не смотрит в сторону, но его напряженность исчезает. Он снова улыбается, почти смеется. Его лицо расплывается в улыбке, настолько искренней и сияющей, что Мью думает, что может потерять себя прямо здесь и сейчас. За исключением того, что он не может отвести взгляд. Он не хочет. Галф улыбается и все еще наклоняется вперед, больше, чем раньше.

Его глаза смягчаются во что-то, что Мью пока не может определить. Он скоро изучит выражения своего коллеги, это только вопрос времени. На данный момент в глазах Галфа мягкость, своего рода приветствие. Призыв. Как если бы он сказал, _хотел бы ты меня узнать_? 

Мью не может думать ясно. Он не спал и не ел. Он видит вещи, которых там нет. Он одинок. Он воображает себе возможности с симпатичным мальчиком перед ним, и он не имеет на это права. 

Галф как будто видит его внутренний конфликт. Вероятно, это выгравировано на его лице. Здесь лежит Мью Суппасит Тончививат, преданный отец Чоппера, который умер после того, как поддался своей роковой слабости к симпатичным парням с красивыми глазами и губами, созданными для поцелуев. 

Глаза Галфа, кажется, ищут ответы. Он снова любопытен. Он рушит стены Мью своими блестящими красивыми глазами, почти умоляя, чтобы его впустили внутрь. Галф фактически поднимается на колени, медленно приближаясь к нему. 

Черт, он пытается его убить? Мью отражает его позу, вставая на колени, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Нонгом. Галф выглядит торжествующим. Маленький проказник думает, что он выиграл. Мью делает свои глаза мягкими и чарующими. Кокетливый взгляд. Посмотрим, как он справиться с этим. 

На лице Галфа появляется проблеск веселья, и Мью неожиданно пересматривает свой недавний жизненный выбор. Глаза его коллеги теперь томные и уступчивые. Соблазнительные. Очаровательные. У Мью никогда не было и шанса, не так ли? Он начинает отступать, откидываясь на колени, но Галф хватает его за плечи и держит. Его глаза такие красивые, такие очаровательные, что Мью хочет оставаться здесь весь день, просто глядя на него. Опасная мысль. 

Он не должен этого делать. Разве он не усвоил урок? Ничего хорошего не приносят симпатичные парни с красивыми глазами и губами, созданными для поцелуев. 

Мью смотрит в сторону. Он чувствует, что Галф отпускает его, и они оба садятся обратно. Он смотрит на Пи'Джейн.

— Сколько времени у нас осталось?

Пи'Джейн замирает на секунду. Она поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Пи'Mаме и Пи'Tи в другом конце комнаты. Все они выглядят ошеломленными. Галф выглядит растерянным. Он улыбается Мью, как будто говоря, _что происходит_? Мью делал это упражнение достаточно раз, чтобы понять, что что-то не так.

Пи'Джейн показывает им свой телефон.   
— Это был не таймер, а секундомер. Я хотела посмотреть, как долго вы сможете продержаться.

Мью смотрит время на экране. Двенадцать минут.

***

Пи'Пи снова появляется на воркшопе.

— Только что с примерки твоей женушки, — напевает он Мью. — Я был прав.

— Хм?

— Он выше тебя.

Мью усмехается.   
— Я знаю, что он выше. Каждый может это увидеть. — почему это такой предмет спора?

Пи пренебрежительно машет рукой.   
— Да, блинчик, но милое дитя настаивает на том, что ты выше. — он подталкивает его локтем. — Понимаешь, что я имею в виду?

Только не это дерьмо снова. Мью вздыхает и качает головой.   
— Он хороший мальчик. Он просто уважает своего старшего. 

— Я так не думаю, любовничек. — Пи'Пи встает рядом с ним. — Я думаю, ему нравится идея того, что ты выше. И больше. И сильнее. О, Мью, обними меня. 

— Стоп.

Он хихикает и гладит Мью по руке.   
— Знаешь, манго, ты выше _меня_ …

— Пи… — он хотел бы ответить на стёб, как в старые времена, но он не может. Он не может придумать ничего умного. 

— О, милый. — Пи'Пи потирает его руку. — Извини, кха. Пи просто играет, ладно? Хочешь воды? Когда ты сегодня ел? 

Мью качает головой.   
— Я не ел.

Пи хлопает его по руке.   
— Плохо! Но, по крайней мере, ты честен. Ой! Что мне с тобой делать?


	2. Spoon Contact

Милд сидит на коленях Мью, болтая о людях, с которыми не может справиться. 

— Я сказал Коптеру, что ему нужно сменить прическу, потому что… черт! — он качает головой. — Это просто ужасно. Он выглядел намного красивее в « _Двух Лунах_ » с волосами причесанными назад. 

— Ага.

Милд поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него.   
— Опять о нем думаешь?

— Нет, перестань спрашивать. — Мью не хочет думать о своем сне прошлой ночью. Кошмар, в котором он приходит домой в поисках его, но его там больше нет.

— Ты уверен? — его тон насмешлив. Милд не может ссылаться на _него_. Тогда кто?

— О чем, черт возьми, ты говоришь, Нонг?

— Ты знаешь, — заговорщически говорит он, наклоняясь. — Красавчик. 

Ох, _этот_ он. _Красавчик_. Он бы солгал, если сказал бы, что не думал о нем. Прошло несколько дней, но он все еще потрясен упражнением на зрительный контакт. Смотря в глаза Галфа, он чувствовал себя раздетым и неопытным. Уязвимый таким образом, каким он никогда не думал, что может быть. И было кое-что еще. Что-то в глазах этого мальчика зажгло в Мью любопытство, которое он не смог потушить до сих пор. 

Это вовсе не означает, что Мью будет тяжело с этим справиться.   
— Красавчик? Ты имеешь в виду Кауна. 

— Не начинай.

— Ах, ты про Кока.

— Ты знаешь, о ком я говорю.

— Они все красивые, Милд. Это BL. 

Его младший бьет Мью по ноге.   
— Красавчик. Нонг Галф. Ты знаешь, тот, о котором ты избегаешь говорить, потому что не хочешь показаться очевидным. 

— О, он красавчик?

Милд фыркает.   
— Он чертовски красив, не говори мне, что ты не заметил. 

Мью заметил. Больше, чем должен был. Как он может чувствовать влечение к кому-то, когда он все еще чувствует себя так дерьмово внутри? Он полагает, что Галф просто довольно красив. 

— Нонг Галф! — Милд машет ему. — Подойди, подойди, подойди!

— Черт, Милд, что ты делаешь? — он напрягается в своем кресле. Что он должен сказать? 

Милд игнорирует его. Он встает, когда подходит Галф.   
— Нонг, я просто согреваю твое место. — он указывает на колени Мью. Что? 

Галф смеется и смотрит на него для своей следующей реплики.   
— Пи'Mью, ты собираешься быть моим стулом? — его улыбка настолько милая, что Мью чувствует, как тает. Это не хорошо. За плечами Галфа Милд энергично кивает.

У Мью нет сил спорить с Милдом. Не так рано и не на пустой желудок.   
— По-видимому. — Мью вздыхает и протягивает руки.

Галф хихикает и опускается на колени Мью. Его вес ощущается комфортно и тепло, как гигантский плюшевый мишка.

Галф оглядывается и улыбается.   
— Я тяжелый, кхраб?

Мью качает головой.   
— Не хуже, чем Милд. — он стреляет в своего друга грозным взглядом. Милд кажется довольным собой. 

Галф откидывается на него. У ребенка нет запретов.   
— Мне нравится этот стул, — говорит он. 

Мью морщится и закрывает глаза. Он в полной заднице.

***

— Пи'Мью, кхраб?

Мью едва приходит на воркшоп, когда его маленький (более высокий) коллега начинает следовать за ним по пятам. Он даже не успел положить свою сумку. 

— Хм?

— Хочешь немного моей рисовой каши? 

Он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Галфа. Он держит миску, смотря на нее, как будто не зная, что это такое. 

Мью поднимает бровь.   
— Что-то не так? У нее странный вкус? 

Галф смотрит с замешательством. Он улыбается.   
— Нет, это действительно вкусно. Но я никогда не видел, чтобы ты ел, кхраб. Вот, съешь немного. — он предлагает Мью миску.

Отлично, другие завербовали его в команду нянек?   
— Я уже поел, спасибо.

Галф смотрит вниз, чтобы размешать кашу, и бормочет:   
— Не нужно быть тетей, чтобы увидеть, что он не ел. 

— Что? — маленький негодник. 

Его младший смотрит круглыми упрямыми глазами. Галф ставит миску на пол и обнимает его. Что? 

— Ты даже худее, чем на прошлой неделе. Я могу почувствовать разницу. — он сжимает его, пока Мью не чувствует, что не может дышать. 

— Слишком крепко, Галф.

Его коллега смотрит вверх умоляющими глазами.   
— Съешь немного, кхраб? Хм? Пожалуйста? Это действительно вкусно.

Мью не может избавиться от подозрений.   
— Кто тебя подослал?

Галф выглядит озадаченным. Боже, он такой милый. Он должен отвернуться от растерянного щенячьего взгляда на лице Нонга. Пи был прав. Милый. 

Галф трясет его в своих руках.   
— Значит, другие люди тоже заметили? — он тыкает Мью в грудь головой. — Ешь, Пи'Мью. Ты такой худой. Я беспокоюсь о тебе.

— Беспокоишься? — итак, он знает. Это было только вопросом времени. 

— Конечно. — Галф отпускает его и поднимает миску. — Аспирантура — та еще сука, но нет причин позволять ей убивать тебя. — он поднимает ложку к лицу Мью. — Я должен откормить тебя, чтобы обнимать как следует. 

— Что?

Галф улыбается над миской.   
— Разве ты не видел сценарий? Треть времени я провожу под тобой или над тобой. Пи нужно немного смягчить. Ешь, муженек. — он пихает ложку в рот Мью. 

Негодник. Рисовая каша горячая у его губ, и она прилипает к коже. Галф безжалостный. Мью наконец-то сдается и открывает рот. Маленький поганец неловко сует ложку внутрь, но не наклоняет ее, чтобы вылить содержимое. Мью должен зажать губы, чтобы собрать кашу в рот. Он смотрит на Галфа. Похоже, его это забавляет.

Мью сглатывает и смотрит на него.   
— Просто дай мне ложку в следующий раз. — он тянется к ней. Ребенок определенно никого не кормил раньше. 

— Нет! — Галф выхватывает ложку обратно. — Это моя каша, так что я буду тебя кормить. — он размешивает кашу и наполняет еще одну ложку. 

Мью вздыхает.   
— Если ты собираешься заниматься BL, тебе нужно научиться кормить кого-то.

Его коллега выглядит любопытным. Жаждущим знаний. Это хорошо. Пи был прав — он не какой-то горячий парень, который думает, что у него есть все карты на руках. Галф смотрит на него с такой серьезностью, что, честно говоря, Мью хочет сказать ему, чтобы он успокоился. Но, черт возьми, он слишком милый. 

— Научи меня. — это не просьба. Это требование. Почему у Мью такое чувство, что маленький негодник однажды будет командовать им? 

Он тянется к ложке, но Галф снова отодвигается.   
— Нонг… — говорит он угрожающим тоном. 

Изменение в поведении Галфа происходит немедленно. Он снова улыбается, немного смеясь. Милый маленький смех, прерывистый и искренний.  
— Кхраб. Обещаю, я буду хорошо себя вести. 

— Хороший мальчик. Дай мне ложку. — Мью черпает кашу и поднимает ее, чтобы показать ему. — Ты должен поднести ее чуть-чуть к губам, не касаясь, и позволить другому человеку пройти остаток пути. В противном случае ты рискуешь воткнуть ложку или вилку в их губы. Не сексуально.

— Не сексуально, — повторяет Галф.

— Обязательно наклони ложку или вилку, чтобы она легко скользила в рот другого человека. — он демонстрирует сгибание запястья, чтобы показать, как каша соскальзывает с ложки. — Нельзя, чтобы они гонялись за едой. Не сексуально.

— Не сексуально.

— Наконец, зрительный контакт. Оба человека должны смотреть друг на друга, пока ложка или вилка не коснутся губ, а затем ты посмотришь на их губы, как будто они заводят тебя. 

Галф смеется.   
— Что, только от взятия ложки? 

Мью опускает ложку и смотрит на него.   
— Да, и ты должен уметь продать это. Фанатам это нравится, так что тебе лучше научиться. — он черпает еще одну порцию рисовой каши. — Давай попробуем.

Галф кивает и выжидающе смотрит на него. Мью позволяет своим глазам смягчиться, когда он подносит ложку своему коллеге. Галф выглядит нервным, но его зрительный контакт устойчивый. По крайней мере, он хорош в этой части. Когда ложка приближается к его рту, он делает паузу, позволяя младшему охватить губами ложку. Именно тогда Мью включает кокетливый взгляд, улыбаясь, словно у него есть секрет, и смотрит на губы Галфа. До сих пор он не замечал, какие они милые и надутые. Это была не очень хорошая идея. 

Глаза Галфа расширяются, и он тяжело сглатывает.   
— Хм. Пи так хорош в этом. Я почти застеснялся. — он берет у него ложку и миску. — Моя очередь.

О, Боже. Как будто маленький паренек был не достаточно милым, так теперь он пытается быть милым на самом деле. 

Они повторяют процесс. Галф подносит ложку к нему. Не достаточно близко. Мью смотрит на него, и он понимает намек. Он берет ложку в рот, и Галф… ну, он хотя бы смотрит на рот.

Мью глотает кашу и сужает глаза.   
— Это твое сексуальное лицо?

— ... больше нет?

Им конец. Мью взъерошивает волосы.   
— Хорошо, что за BL ты смотрел?

— _Сотус_. — ответ приходит легко. Mью задается вопросом, смотрел ли он это для исследования или из интереса. Не то чтобы это имело значение для него. 

— Отлично. Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на меня так, как Конгфоб смотрит на Артита. 

Его младший кивает.   
— Ах. Хорошо. Сингто очень сексуальный. 

Натуралы говорят такие вещи?

Галф внезапно косо смотрит на него.   
— Пи'Мью, кхраб, не думай, что я забыл. — он наполняет еще одну ложку. — Тебе все еще нужен завтрак.

Что за негодник. Mью мог бы быть раздражен, кроме... кроме того, что он любит негодников. Он чувствует что-то крошечное и нежное в центре своей груди, где он чувствовал любовь. По крайней мере, ему весело.

***

Галф спит. В его руках. Храпит. Крошечный маленький ребенок храпит. Они должны были репетировать сцену в постели, но Пи'Ти нужно было срочно позвонить. Он и Галф пытались пробежаться по репликам, но довольно скоро его младший начал дремать, его симпатичная маленькая голова болталась вверх и вниз. Мью вздохнул и опустил его на грудь. Кто-то же должен немного поспать.

Когда Пи'Ти возвращается, Галф шевелится и прижимается к нему ближе.   
— Тепло, — бормочет он.


	3. Floor Contact

Мью смотрит на рубашку в нижней части ящика. Он забыл, что она здесь. Очевидно и _он_ тоже, потому что не упаковал ее с остальными вещами. И теперь она здесь, там, где ей не место, как напоминание о жизни, которой у него больше нет. 

Если бы он был более сильным человеком, он бы выбросил или пожертвовал ее. Или носил, если бы она нравилась ему достаточно сильно, чтобы забрать себе. Но Мью не чувствует себя сильным в эти дни. Он дотрагивается до выцветшей надписи на лицевой стороне, вспоминая, как она царапала лицо, когда он клал голову на грудь. Тогда это стоило всех неудобств. Он кладет на нее оставшуюся часть белья и закрывает ящик. Он справится с этим, когда станет лучшей версией себя. 

По дороге домой он покупает свиные шашлычки и съедает половину из них. Хорошее начало. Он постоянно забывает, как приятно иметь теплую еду в желудке. 

Звук стучащих лапок Чоппера по полу возвращает улыбку на его лицо. Он открывает руки, чтобы он прыгнул.   
— Иди сюда, детка. О, да, о, да, ты самый лучший мальчик в мире. Милый. Ты любишь папу? — он играет с его лапкой. — Кто-то же должен любить папу, верно? 

Этой ночью он спит четыре часа. Личный рекорд за последние дни.

***

— Ты даже не оправдываешься, почему ты здесь, — говорит он Пи.

Они стоят у стены, в то время как младшие актеры дурачатся посреди воркшопа. Милд бросает Кауну на пол и начинает щекотать его. Бедный парень корчится в муках. 

— Ииии, прощай его рубашка, — говорит Пи, когда живот Кауны обнажается. Милд останавливается, чтобы опустить ее вниз, прежде чем возобновить пытки. 

— О, он такой внимательный, — говорит Мью. Он и Пи смотрят друг друга, как гордые тетушки. 

Кок подкрадывается сзади Галфа и пытается сбить его с ног. Ему удается толкнуть его на землю, но его щекотка не имеет никакого эффекта. Этот момент замешательства - все, что нужно Галфу, чтобы перевернуть его.

— Пи'Mилд, помоги! — кричит Кок. Он тянется к нему. 

Пи качает головой.   
— Откуда они берут энергию? Если бы у меня была эта выносливость, я бы не стал тратить ее на то, чтобы кататься по полу с кучей… ох, подождите, стал бы. 

Мью смеется. Настоящий смех, который трясет его и заставляет глаза сжиматься так сильно, что он не может видеть. Он воспринимает это как хороший знак. 

Это Боат прыгает и отрывает Галфа от Кока. Они вдвоем тащат его по полу, и бедный Галф может только смеяться, его глаза широко раскрыты и взволнованы. Они тащат его на другую сторону комнаты и оставляют там. 

Пи'Пи фыркает.   
— Такой красивый. — он качает головой. — Если бы я выглядел как он в свое время… ну, давайте просто скажем, что мне понадобилось бы намного больше зубной пасты. 

Мью качает головой.   
— Мне кажется, с тебя достаточно приключений.

Пи машет рукой в воздухе.   
— Было ли этого достаточно? Кто-нибудь знает? — он вздыхает. — Я действительно скучаю по роману. И флирту. Ты помнишь, каково это, не так ли, баклажанчик? 

— Никогда не слышал об этом.

— Погугли.

— Я в трауре.

Пи задыхается.   
— О, только не говори мне, что твое либидо умерло. — он указывает на промежность Мью. — Он покойник, орешек?

— Нет, прекрати это. — Мью хлопает его по руке. — Я имел в виду смерть моих отношений. 

— Извини, но разве у тебя уже не было этих похорон? — Пи'Пи делает вид, что взмахивает волосами. — Там было пиво, углеводы и стриптизерши, которые давали мне советы по уходу за кожей. Ты был в черном. Я надел Гуччи. Покойся с миром, Мью и…

— Не надо.

— Пи'Мью, кхраб? 

Mью морщится и поворачивается к Галфу.   
—Что? — Галф делает вай ему и Пи'Пи.

Его младший кладет руки и подбородок на плечо Мью.   
— Они утомили меня. — он надувает губы. — И я подумал, что могу присоединиться к вам. 

Мью и Пи обмениваются взглядами. _Осторожно_ , говорят глаза Пи. Как будто он должен говорить ему. Разве он не держал дистанцию все это время? Пи должен знать, так как он останавливал его почти каждый день.

Галф опирается головой на него. Он пахнет как шампунь, который мог бы называться Свежий дождь или Прохладный ветерок. Что-то легкое и освежающее. Подходящее для его Нонга.

— Может, тебе стоит сесть, — предлагает Мью. 

Галф поджимает губы и обдумывает это.   
— Нет. Если только Пи не сядет со мной. Пи'Пи, ты тоже. 

Глаза Пи широко раскрыты, а лицо выглядит нервным.   
— Конечно. Вот, посиди со мной, маленький джекфрукт. — они идут к соседним стульям. Пи поворачивается к нему. — Мью, ты сидишь на полу. — на самом деле сейчас это самое безопасное место. Не считая другой комнаты.

Мью видел расписание воркшопов. У них много занятий в группе, но вскоре он и Галф будут больше работать вместе. _Намного_ больше. У них куча любовных сцен, и команда воркшопа захочет убедиться, что им удобно со всем этим физическим контактом. Это будет хуже, чем упражнение на зрительный контакт.

Галф выглядит удивленным.   
— Мне тоже сесть на пол?

— Нет, папайя. — Пи гладит его по руке. — Ты только что прошел вторую базу с полом. С тебя хватит. 

Смех Галфа искренний. Он совсем не выглядит стеснительным. И все же его общее поведение кажется деликатным и робким. Это самый странный контраст, и это сводит Мью с ума. Он хочет уделять дополнительное внимание всему, что говорит и делает его коллега, но он знает, насколько это опасно. 

Он даже не слушает, о чем они говорят. Пи'Пи выполняет большую часть работы, поддерживая разговор. Мью старается не замечать, как Галф продолжает украдкой смотреть на него. Он старается не обращать внимания на этот сладкий мелодичный голос. Он также старается не сосредотачиваться на этих милых надутых губах, когда он говорит. Есть вещи, которым Мью не может сопротивляться — это глаза Бэмби и милые губы. И в Галфе Канавуте есть и то, и другое.

***

— Хорошо, — говорит Пи'Джейн. — Мью, Галф, нам нужно начать строить близость между вами двумя.

Галф кивает и вспыхивает возбужденной улыбкой.   
— Кхраб.

Мью понемногу умирает внутри.

— Наша цель состоит в том, чтобы провести целый день в физическом контакте — держаться за руки, обниматься, сидеть на коленях, — объясняет Пи'Джейн. — Но мы собираемся начать с малого и позволить вам постепенно наращивать его.

Галф поворачивается к нему и хмурится.   
— Я думаю, что мы можем сделать это за один день, не так ли, Пи? 

Что? Он смотрит на Пи'Джейн, которая, кажется, заинтригована этой перспективой. Черт. 

Галф наклоняется к нему.   
— Ты не думаешь, что мы можем сделать это, Пи'Mью? — Галф нежно прикасается к его руке. Легкого прикосновения достаточно, чтобы эта крошечная вещь в его груди начала открываться. Что бы это ни было, черт возьми. 

Он рассматривает варианты. Кажется, что лучше покончить с этим за один день, чем постепенно увеличивать физический контакт в течение многих дней. Все, что им нужно сделать, это доказать, что они могут быть убедительными на экране. 

— Кхраб. — Мью кивает Пи'Джейн. — Мы можем сделать это за один день.

***

У них простое расписание: пройтись по тексту сценария, бездельничать, обсуждая первые сцены, которые будут сняты. Обниматься и т.д., отвечать на заранее выбранные вопросы, которые должны дать толчок их близости. Покормить друг друга. Мью благодарен, что он уже преподал Галфу этот урок.

Мью сидит у стены, а Галф прижимается к его груди. Они просматривают первые сцены, чтобы обсудить их. Галф снова тихий. Однако только до полудня, что ожидаемо. Галф, кажется, заряжает свою батарею до обеда. Мью становится скучно, глядя на строки на страницах. Он любит много говорить, а его коллега ничего ему не дает. Он может чувствовать запах свежего шампуня, исходящего от него, и Мью обнаруживает, что наклоняется, рассеянно обвивая руки вокруг плеч Галфа. Он чувствует себя тепло, мягко и комфортно. 

Галф, кажется, прижимается к нему. Он поворачивает голову и бросает на него отчитывающий взгляд.   
— Пи'Мью твердый.

— Что?

Галф трется спиной об него.   
— Потому что ты такой тощий. Ты крепкий и костлявый. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы хорошенько тебя накормить на обеде, хорошо? — он поглаживает ногу Мью, как будто это уже решено. Как будто у него нет выбора. Учитывая, что он узнал о Галфе до сих пор, вероятно, его нет.

***

Им велят держаться за руки во время прогулки по зданию и считать количество стульев в каждой комнате. Достаточно простое задание, которое позволит им держаться за руки.

Галф кажется непринужденным. Мью старается не думать о том, насколько хорошо их руки сочетаются друг с другом. Голос Пи'Пи эхом отдается в затылке, _осторожно_. Он знает. Пока рано думать об этих вещах с кем-либо. Особенно с симпатичными парнями с красивыми глазами и губами... тьфу, неважно. 

Галф сжимает его руку.   
— Пи'Mью, ты следишь за стульями?

Что? Черт, они даже не записывают.   
— А ты? 

Галф качает головой и ухмыляется.   
— Ты держишь руку, которой я пишу. 

Блин, они уже прошли 5 комнат. 

Галф смеется ему в плечо.   
— Нам п*здец.

Мью впервые слышит, как он ругается. Почему это так мило? И... немного горячо? Нет, не горячо. Не мило. Он качает головой. 

— Все будет хорошо. Дело в том… — Мью поднимает их переплетенные руки — …подсчет стульев — это просто причина, по которой мы должны держаться за руки. 

Его коллега задумчиво кивает.   
— Это трудно для большинства людей? — Галф смотрит на него этими любопытными глазами. — Мне кажется таким естественным. 

Мью удивляется, но отвечает, пожимая плечами.   
— Это потому, что мы оба мужчины. Некоторые парни испытывают отвращение к этому. 

Галф корчит рожицу.   
— Зачем заниматься BL, если ты не можешь быть с парнем. — кажется, он говорит больше сам с собой, чем с Мью. Он также уверен, что Галф имеет в виду _играть_ с парнем, а не _быть_ с парнем. Его коллега должен быть более осторожным в своих формулировках, когда речь зайдет об интервью и встречах с фанатами. Это хрупкий баланс между тем чтобы дразнить и обещанием того, что вы не можете предоставить.

Он поднимает бровь.   
— Итак, ты думаешь, что справишься с этим?

В глазах Галфа есть намек на вызов. Кажется, он хочет проявить себя.   
— Я поцеловал тебя по-настоящему, не так ли?

Ну, это так.   
— Достойное начало.

Галф снова поджимает губы.   
— Пи'Mью сомневается во мне? — он ласкает руку Мью большим пальцем. 

Черт, о чем он говорил?   
— Ну что ж, посмотрим в конце дня? — Мью не хотел показаться таким кокетливым. Старые привычки умирают с трудом. 

Галф стоит перед ним и _что-то_ делает со своими глазами, что заставляет их блистать и становиться глазами Бэмби.   
— Что даст мне Пи, когда я сделаю это? 

Нет. Нет. Нет. Мью изо всех сил пытается сохранить контроль.   
— Разве ты не знаешь? Хорошо выполненная работа — это и есть твоя награда. 

Галф наклоняет голову в сторону и дуется.   
— Но это должно быть что-то особенное от тебя, Пи'Mью. — на его милом лице появляется озорная улыбка. — Дорогой. — ему не удается сохранить невозмутимое лицо и он почти сразу смеется. Галфу нужно будет научиться уверенности и доведению всего до конца. 

Мью корчит рожицу. Негодник. Он тянет руку Галфа и плотно прижимает ее к своей груди. Галф широко раскрывает глаза и оглядывает комнату, словно прося о помощи. Недолго, пока отходит от шока. Мью подносит свободную руку к лицу Галфа, заглядывая в эти очаровательные глаза Бэмби, когда гладит его щеку. 

— Скажи мне, что ты хочешь от меня, — говорит он Галфу. 

Его коллега глотает и моргает несколько раз.   
—Все.


	4. Mental Contact

Обед — шашлык из свинины, салат и фрукты. Мью немного опасается за горло, когда Галф подносит остроконечную палочку ко рту. В конце концов, он только научил его кормить с ложек. 

— Открой-ка… — Галф машет ей перед его лицом. 

Мью дает ему невозмутимый взгляд.   
— Не сексуально, Галф.

Его младший смеется, но успокаивается, когда видит выражение лица Мью.   
— Кхраб. — его лицо приобретает серьезный тон. — Открой рот, большой мальчик… — теперь Галф смеется над ним. 

Мью выхватывает у него шашлык.   
— Если ты не собираешься воспринимать это всерьез… 

Галф хватает его обратно.   
— Нет, я буду. Я буду. — он кивает и дарит ему улыбку. — Я буду хорошим для тебя.

Мью благодарен, что его коллега так раздражает. Ему легче держать дистанцию и не влюбиться в эти идеальные губы и глаза Бэмби.

Галф протягивает ему шпажку, помня о расстоянии между ними, чтобы Мью мог сократить его. Когда он кусает, Галф раздвигает губы, наблюдая за ним, как будто Мью был самой красивой вещью, которую он когда-либо видел. Черт, ребенок быстро учится.

***

Галф, кажется, не чувствует неудобств, сидя на его коленях. Маленький поганец, кажется, наслаждается этим. Он скручивается в его объятиях, прижимаясь к груди.  
— Так пусто… — он потирает свой живот. — Разве ты не должен обнимать меня, Пи?

Мью смотрит на свои руки, свисающие по бокам. Он вздыхает и оборачивает их вокруг своего младшего. Он напоминает себе, что Галф дерзкий, смелый и раздражающий, и определенно, определенно не красивый, смешной и милый. Если он и восхищается мальчишкой, то это только из-за его стремления к учебе, того, как быстро он схватывает вещи, и его бесстрашия перед физическим контактом. 

— Веселишься?

— Хм? — Мью вытягивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на него. 

— Поглаживая мой живот, как сейчас. 

Руки Мью замирают. Он делал это?   
— Извини.

— Все хорошо, кхраб, — говорит Галф. — Я не возражаю.

***

Они лежат на одеяле на полу. Галф лежит на боку, а Мью обернулся вокруг него. Здесь комфортно и тепло, и Мью чувствует, что он может уснуть вот так. Сценарий Галфа лежит перед ними, когда они проходят свои сцены.

Нонг вздыхает и откидывает голову назад на него.   
— Я не знаю, что делает Tайпа привлекательным.

— Ничего.

Галф фыркает и переворачивает страницу.   
— Там должно быть что-то, что нравится Тарну.

— Я не знаю. Он милый.

Галф оглядывается на него с игривой улыбкой на лице.   
— Пи думает, что я милый?

Нет. Да. Нет.   
— Тарн думает. — Мью указывает на страницу. — Ему нравится дразнить Тайпа. И ему определенно нравится, когда он злится.

Его коллега напевает и задумчиво смотрит вдаль.   
— Злость может быть милой иногда, я думаю. Вспыльчивый характер может показать страсть. 

Мью не должен был слышать это от Галфа, учитывая собственный характер. Он помнит, как кто-то, кто любил его, говорил нечто подобное. « _Мне нравится твоя вспыльчивость, как сейчас_ ». Видимо, недостаточно. 

— Пи'Мью, кхраб? 

— Что? 

Галф поднимается на колени лицом к нему и практически падает на грудь Мью. Что? Он как неуклюжий щенок. Мью закрывает лицо, опасаясь того, что может сделать его длинная конечность. Галф оседает вдоль его стороны, свернувшись у него на груди. 

Он смотрит своими глазами Бэмби.   
— Я думаю, что Тайп потрясен. Для него все ново. Он даже не знает, что ему нравятся мужчины. — его брови соединяются почти комичным образом. — Как ты можешь не знать, что находишь кого-то привлекательным?

Мью знает ответ. Каждый человек, как он, знает ответ. Это может быть по-разному для других, но у них всех есть тот момент, когда они думают, _как я не видел этого раньше_? Мью рано понял, что предпочитает парней. Он знал это, когда смотрел на мальчиков в своем классе. Он знал это, когда чувствовал прилив в животе, наблюдая за группами айдолов. Он знал это, когда в первый раз поцеловал другого мальчика в 9 классе. Его звали Тор, и у него были прекрасные губы. Честно говоря, он также любит и женщин. Пол, на самом деле, не проблема для него. Но он больше предпочитает парней, особенно с пухлыми губами. 

Мью обнаруживает, что гладит руку Галфа. Он не хотел. Оставшаяся привычка. Но он мог бы привыкнуть к этому снова. Он усмехается.   
— По крайней мере, Тайп авантюрный?

Рука Галфа лежит на его груди, и он замечает маленькие круги на его рубашке.   
— Я бы не стал считать анальный секс приключением, — он говорит. — Он больше любопытен. Как ты думаешь, он смотрел гей порно, прежде чем предложить свою девственность Тарну?

Мью щурится, и его рот медленно открывается. Его младший говорит все, что ему приходит в голову, не так ли? Бросает здесь такие слова, как анальный секс и гей порно абсолютно не стесняясь. Возможно, в конце концов, ему подходит BL. У Мью мимолетная мысль о том, мог ли его младший разделять его предпочтения, но он не хочет рассматривать эту идею. Это определенно опасная территория. 

— Может быть, — говорит он Галфу. — Это не лучший способ получить информацию, но Тайп, по крайней мере, мог увидеть, насколько приятным это может быть. Вероятно, это ослабило его страхи.

Галф кивает.   
— Это ослабило мои. 

— Что? 

— Кхраб. — Галф смотрит на него с такой серьезностью в глазах, с такими прекрасными приоткрытыми губами, что Мью не может решить, хочет ли он провести большим пальцем по нижней губе или оттолкнуть его на хрен от себя. — Я смотрел некоторые из них, чтобы помочь себе подготовиться к роли.

Просто так. Так откровенно. Так легко признается, что смотрел гей порно в свободное время. 

Мью не может ничего с этим поделать.   
— И что ты думаешь? — спрашивает он. 

Галф хмурится. Выражение его лица задумчиво.   
— Я был разочарован. 

Мью не может не смеяться. Из всех возможных ответов он никогда не думал, что _разочарован_ , будет одним из них.   
— На что ты надеялся? Женщины?

Галф наклоняется к нему ближе.   
— Думаю, я хотел увидеть больше романтики. Ну, ты знаешь, больше поцелуев и объятий. — он кладет щеку на грудь Мью. — Но это был просто... секс. 

— Нонг, ты же знаешь, как работает порно? 

Его коллега закатывает глаза.   
— Да, я знаю, как это работает. Но я думал, что некоторые из них могут быть романтичными. Ты говоришь, что геи не романтичные? 

В его словах есть смысл. Но это не совсем тема для обсуждения.   
— Итак, твоей самой большой проблемой было отсутствие романтики, а не… проникновение?

Галф улыбается и качает головой.   
— Ну, в этом как бы и смысл, не так ли? Пи'Mью, ты же знаешь, как работает анальный секс? 

Мью никогда так сильно не вздыхал за всю жизнь.   
— Ты не почувствовал дискомфорт?

Его младший задумывается об этом на мгновение.   
— Только если это выглядит так, как будто больно. Но если есть много смазки, это кажется нормальным. Я думаю, этого было достаточно, чтобы Тайп убедился, что с ним все будет в порядке. — он начинает хихикать. — Мы знаем, что у Тарна много смазки. Но я действительно удивился тому, чтобы засунуть лед в задницу Тайпа…

Мью опускает голову на пол. Галф будет его погибелью, он в этом уверен. Когда он поднимает взгляд, Галф все еще разговаривает. 

— Я имею в виду, что в книге Тарн использует смазку. Но он все еще втыкает кубик льда в задницу Тайпа. Это не может ощущаться хорошо... Я не могу себе представить, что это хорошее чувство. — он стучит по груди Мью. — Разве ты не получишь обморожение таким образом?

***

— Открой рот, — говорит Галф. Он подносит ложку риса со свининой к губам Мью.

Мью даже не думает об этом. Он открывает рот и принимает еду. Целую неделю Галф пытается откормить его, чтобы он стал достаточно пухлым для объятий и теперь это стало второй натурой для маленького поганца — засунуть кучу порций в рот Мью. Он даже больше не пытается быть сексуальным. Просто обед. 

Галф черпает чрезвычайно большую ложку. Мью качает головой.   
— Дай мне передохнуть. У меня все еще есть сцены без рубашки. 

Галф взвешивает варианты.   
— Снимай рубашку. 

Что? Глаза Мью сужаются в растерянные маленькие прорези, и его рот открывается, как будто он пытается спросить, _а_? 

Галф кладет ложку и скрещивает руки.   
— Ты слышал меня, кхраб. Дай мне посмотреть, с чем мы работаем. 

— _Мы_? — Мью скрещивает свои руки в насмешку. — Ты собираешься сделать планку и отжимания за меня?

Галф быстро кивает головой, словно говоря, _ну же_. Он ждет. Мью смотрит на него сверху вниз. Галф поднимает ложку.   
— Хорошо, вернемся к обеду. Открывай рот. 

Сукин сын. Мью закатывает глаза и снимает рубашку. Несколько членов каста и съемочной команды начинают свистеть. Он смеется и машет им. 

— Это вина Нонга! — кричит он им. 

Галф улыбается и вытягивает голову, чтобы посмотреть.   
— Я хотел увидеть тело Пи'Мью, — говорит он. Никаких дополнительных разъяснений. Только это. 

Чувствовать взгляд Галфа на себе — странное ощущение. Его коллега осматривает его, глаза бродят по каждому открытому дюйму. Мью никогда в своей жизни не чувствовал себя таким обнаженным, и он не знает почему. 

Галф кивает с благодарностью или одобрением. Мью не может сказать.   
— Пи должно быть много тренировался, чтобы так выглядеть. — он указывает на бока Мью. — Но смотри, я вижу твои ребра. — Галф протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к ним. 

Мью вздрагивает.   
— Нет, не надо! — он не может скрыть улыбку, возникающую на его лице. — Я чувствителен к щекотке. 

— Ой, Пи... — Галф качает головой. Его улыбка озорная. — Ты не должен был говорить мне это.

***

Это завтрак, и Галф сидит у него на коленях. Кажется, он удивлен _похлопыванием_ по животу. Мью быстро расправляется с бананом, когда кто-то бесцеремонно комментирует.

— Но ты знаешь... dai yang sia yang. — _Ты должен потерять что-то, чтобы получить другую вещь_. 

Воспоминания возвращаются к нему.   
_Яркий день, песок прилипает к его ногам и рукам. Песок прилипает к лицу его возлюбленного. Звук океана и жжение солнца. Мью держит его в руках на изношенном пляжном полотенце с того самого момента, как они пришли сюда. Он обнимает его, и тот пахнет как крем для загара. Его кожа блестит, и Мью не может отвести глаз._

_Он оглядывается в поисках солнцезащитных очков. Он видел их раньше. Его возлюбленный смеется и откидывается на грудь._  
 _— Это потому, что ты купил тот браслет в городе. Разве ты не знаешь? Ты должен потерять что-то, чтобы получить другую вещь._

Mью может чувствовать слезы, угрожающие появиться. Они находятся прямо за его глазами, тяжелые эмоции оседают в его груди и горле. Ему кажется, что он задыхается. Он почти чувствует запах солнечного крема в воздухе.

— Пи'Мью, кхраб?

Он помнит всплеск воды, сияние своей улыбки и то, как звучал его голос, когда шептал, что счастлив. Он помнит, как чувствовал себя любимым. И, тем не менее меньше чем через два месяца, он слышит этот же голос, говорящий ему, что он несчастлив, и что он не уверен, любит ли он Мью. 

— Пи'Мью, кхраб?

А? Он качает головой.   
— Что?

Галф постукивает по его руке.   
— Ты сжимаешь меня, кхраб.

— Черт. — Мью ослабляет хватку. — Извини, кхраб. 

Его младший оглядывается на него.   
— Что-то не так, Пи?

Мью потирает живот Галф и прижимает щеку к плечу.   
— Просто призрак.


	5. Lip Contact

_Мью ходит по дому, ощущая, что что-то не так. Разве у них не было намного больше книг, чем сейчас? Некоторые DVD тоже пропали. Он запланировал еще один кино-марафон? Одолжил их другу? Один зонт на подставке. Нет одной пары домашних тапочек, ключи от дома оставлены на столе у входа._

_Пожалуйста, нет._

_Он бросается в спальню. Чоппер прыгает, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. У него дурное предчувствие, как будто он уже знает, что найдет. Дверь слегка приоткрыта. Мью прислоняется головой к дверному проему для поддержки. Он не хочет видеть то, что внутри, то, что он знает, ждет его._

_Это Чоппер толкает дверь, желая запрыгнуть на кровать. Скрип петель звучит зловеще, когда Мью входит в их, нет, в его спальню.  
_  
 _Половина комода пустая. Целая половина без дезодорантов, бутылок духов, косметики или кремов для лица. Он открывает ящики с левой стороны, со стороны своего возлюбленного. Пустые. Половина шкафа — пусто. Одна зубная щетка в ванной.  
_  
 _Мью ложится на кровать. Она все еще пахнет им. А почему бы и нет? Только этим утром Мью вышел из дома, чтобы пойти на урок и поцеловал его в лоб, прежде чем уйти. Сказал ему, что любит его. Но он перестал говорить это давным-давно. Это превратилось в «Будь осторожен» или «Увидимся». Но никогда больше «Я люблю тебя». Он действительно не должен удивляться, обнаружив их, нет, его дом наполовину пустым. Он не должен удивляться тому, что он ушел._

_Боль не уменьшается. Проходит еще полчаса, пока он лежит на кровати лицом вниз, вдыхая запах своего возлюбленного, бывшего возлюбленного. Нет. Бывшего партнера. Они должны были провести остаток своей жизни бок о бок. Спутники по жизни. Разве не такой был план? Через полчаса он наконец-то понимает.  
_  
 _Он ушел. Он не вернется. Он больше не любит его.  
_  
 _И вот тогда он плачет. Свернувшись в позу эмбриона, рука сжимает одеяло, задыхаясь, пока рыдания выплескиваются из него. Он не может дышать, не может остановить чувство удушья, когда начинается гипервентиляция. Он ушел. Он не вернется. Он больше не любит его.  
_  
Мью просыпается в холодном поту. Почему его сны всегда такие яркие? Прекрасные воспоминания о событиях, которые он хотел бы забыть. Он протягивает руку и касается левой стороны кровати, где спал его партнер. _Я скучаю по тебе_.

***

Mью приезжает слишком рано для воркшопа. Он больше не смог уснуть и оставаться дома он тоже не мог. Как только он заходит, Галф срезает путь и направляется к нему.

Его коллега выглядит чертовски сварливым. Он тянется к руке Мью и ведет его в комнату воркшопа к их ненастоящей кровати на полу. Галф практически падает на нее, притягивая к себе Мью. Его младший заставляет его лечь на бок, положив голову ему на руку. Мью ничего не говорит. Ему слишком любопытно, чтобы мешать процессу. Галф все еще выглядит сварливым, его брови сведены, губы надутые. Когда он, наконец, удовлетворен положением своего старшего, он хватает верх одеяла и скручивается в пространстве между руками Мью. 

И довольно скоро маленький проказник спит. 

Мью лежит там, частично раздраженный, частично успокоенный и частично сбитый с толку. Он смотрит на своего спящего коллегу. Какая там реплика у Тарна? «Ты выглядишь как ребенок прямо сейчас». Галф выглядит так невинно и мило. Трудно представить его как властного, самоуверенного парня, которым он действительно является.

Мью не должен наслаждаться этим. Просто Галф такой мягкий и теплый, и он просто идеально подходит для его рук. Мью не может удержаться от того, чтобы притянуть его ближе, прижимаясь к нему и вдыхая аромат шампуня. Возможно ли то, что он тоже чувствует себя уставшим? Ну, он всегда уставший. Но сейчас он чувствует себя… сонным.

***

_Вставай, мишка_. Мью понемногу просыпается. _Я сказал, вставай_. Голос его партнера такой ясный в его голове. _Ты слишком много спишь. Ты впадаешь в спячку, как медведь_. Он чувствует, как кто-то трясет его за плечо.

— Пи'Мью, кхраб… — это другой голос. Легче, мелодичнее. Ритмичный. _Такой милый_. 

Мью открывает глаза. Все размыто. Над ним нависла фигура, и он почти произносит его имя. Но это не может быть он. Это никогда больше не будет он. Он моргает несколько раз. Его контакты высохли. Черт, почему он уснул? Его зрение проясняется. 

Галф. 

Его коллега смотрит на него сверкающими, веселыми глазами. Его губы образовывают забавную улыбку.   
— Пи'Мью, кхраб, ты говорил во сне.

Черт.   
— Что я сказал?

Галф почесывает голову.   
— Это было бормотание, но, может быть... _Скоро вернусь. Не оставайся в постели весь день. Что-то, что-то… Коптер, что-то… новая диванная подушка. Я люблю тебя_. 

Это были последние слова, которые Мью сказал своему бывшему в то утро. Последний раз, когда он думал, что они счастливы.

Он протягивает руку, чтобы протереть глаза, но останавливается, когда вспоминает про свои контакты.   
— Это Чоппер. Моя собака. — вместо этого он потирает руку Галфа. — Извини, кхраб.

Галф хихикает.   
— Все в порядке, кхраб. Пи'Мью милый, когда разговаривает во сне. 

Черт бы взял этого ребенка.

Пи'Джейн подходит.   
— Мы позволили вам двоим поспать. Вы опережаете график, так как сделали все скиншипы за один день.

Мью моргает еще несколько раз. Ему нужны глазные капли.   
— Как долго мы спали? — как бы то ни было, этого было недостаточно, чтобы восстановить его дефицит сна. Но он чувствует, что это поможет ему пережить день. 

Галф выглядит застенчивым.   
— Три часа. — он подталкивает руку Мью. — Пи очень удобный.

Мью зевает и вытягивает руки.   
— Как и Нонг.

***

Пришло время репетировать сцены поцелуев. Галф выглядит нетерпеливым, как будто он готовится к испытанию. Прямо как спортсмен, готовящийся к спортивному событию. По крайней мере, он не выглядит так, словно боится этого. Во всяком случае, это не должно иметь большого значения. Они уже целовались. Мью вспоминает разговор в тот день, когда его коллега напугал его до смерти.

_— Черт возьми, Галф, что это было?_

_Его коллега выглядит искренним._   
_— Я просто поддался своим чувствам._

_Мью щурится и чувствует, как его челюсть ослабевает._  
 _— Что? Что ты сказал?  
_  
 _Галф кивает. Он выглядит таким настойчивым._   
_— Элио любопытен. Он хочет знать, на что это похоже. Я тоже. — он выглядит только немного извиняющимся, но не совсем. — Я подумал, что раз ты занимаешься BL, то не будешь возражать. Все будет в порядке, если я тебя поцелую, кхраб?_

_Что Мью может сделать? Он знает о преимуществах поцелуев на репетиции. Он ненавидит поцелуи в полсилы. Они выглядят такими фальшивыми.  
_   
_Он строго смотрит на Галфа._   
_— Значит ли это, что ты будешь серьезно относиться к роли?_

_Его младший кивает с торжественностью, которая выглядит скорее милой, чем серьезной._   
_— Кхраб. Я хочу пойти ва-банк._

_— Тогда отныне целуй меня._

***

Он стонет. Маленький засранец под ним пробегает пальцами по его волосам, и стонет. Мью изо всех сил старается не обращать на это внимания, пытается не признавать то, как тянется рука Галфа. Но черт, до него начинает доходить. Он не был готов к сцене, где Галф должен отвечать взаимностью. Он не был готов услышать эти звуки, исходящие из него. Он вообще читал сценарий? Он должен быть пьян и в отключке. Не совсем те условия, при которых Мью когда-либо кого-то поцелует, но ему еще предстоит выяснить, что происходит в голове Тарна.

Мью прерывает поцелуй.   
— Почему ты целуешь меня в ответ? 

Галф смотрит на него, глаза все еще мечтательные.   
— Мне кажется, это правильно, — простой ответ. Такой Галф. 

— Ты в отключке.

— Проснулся от поцелуя настоящей любви? 

— Спи. — почему он чувствует, что эта сцена будет проблемной, когда они начнут снимать? 

Галф закатывает глаза и делает так, как ему сказали. Вроде как. Его губы все еще немного целуют его в ответ.

***

До сих пор Мью никогда не имитировал минет. Все бывает в первый раз. Они остаются в одежде для репетиции и Мью имитирует снятие рубашки. Он прислоняет Галфа к стене, наклоняясь, чтобы почувствовать его запах.

— Ты хорошо пахнешь. 

Несмотря на преувеличенную игру Галфа бровями, Мью впечатлен его любовными сценами. Парень — мастер утонченности. Предварительных поцелуев, которые он дает, когда Мью прижимает его к стене, достаточно для того, чтобы предположить, что Тайпу любопытно и его привлекает идея близости с другим мужчиной. И когда Мью начинает целовать его шею, дрожащее дыхание, исходящие из Галфа, пробуждает в нем что-то дремлющее. Конечно, он целует его через рубашку. Руки Галфа бродят по его спине и плечам. Такие нежные, нерешительные прикосновения, которые постепенно становятся чувственными. Мью опускается на колени. Его роль на какое-то время закончена, и он не может удержаться от того, чтобы поднять глаза и посмотреть на своего коллегу и увидеть, что он делает. 

О, Боже. Это была плохая идея. Тяжелое дыхание Галфа эхом отдается по комнате, пробуждая сексуальное неудовлетворение, которое испытывает Тайп. Галф прикусывает губу, свою идеальную пухлую губу, его брови сжаты в выражении удовольствия. 

Мью в полной заднице.

***

Проходит несколько дней со сцены минета. Мью все еще не может выбросить из головы то, как Галф прикусывает губу. Он также не может выпустить своего коллегу из своих рук. По утрам, когда Галф сварливый и сонный, они не разговаривают друг с другом, но Мью обхватывает его за талию и хлопает по животу. Иногда Галф бдительный и приятный, и он обычно пытается запихнуть еду в горло Мью. В последнее время они засыпают в кресле в вестибюле, с Галфом, сидящим на его коленях. Мью всегда приходит рано потому, что не может заснуть дома, но он не уверен, почему Галф всегда здесь в это время.

Это для скиншипа, говорит сам себе Мью. Это для близости между Тарном и Тайпом. Это не потому, что обнимать Галфа кажется приятным (хотя это так). 

Сегодня они не спят. Они сидят на диване в холле. Мью опирается головой на плечо своего коллеги. 

— Пи'Мью, кхраб?

— Хм?

— Это правда, что говорят о тебе? 

Итак, это наконец-то случилось. Его коллега знает... обо всем, вероятно.   
— Говорят обо мне что? — Мью вообще хочет знать?

Его коллега усмехается с какой-то детской злобой.   
— То, что ты зависим от видеоигр. 

— Ох. — он протягивает руку, чтобы провести по животу Галфа. — Да, но я не играл в течение нескольких месяцев. 

— Нескольких _месяцев_? — его младший поворачивается к нему лицом с широко раскрытыми глазами и полунадутыми губами. 

— Я был занят другими вещами.

Галф кивает.   
— Верно. Твоя докторская степень. Пи очень прилежный. — он поднимает свою свободную руку. — Мы должны сыграть вместе когда-нибудь. Я хочу увидеть Пи в действии.

***

— Я сказал, держи оборону. — голос Галфа низкий и ровный через гарнитуру.

Брови Мью сходятся, и он смотрит на Чоппера. Какая муха его укусила? Чоппер тявкает. Он тоже не знает. 

— Я пытаюсь, кхраб.

— Старайся лучше.

Черт. Почему он так серьезно к этому относится?   
— Нонг Галф? 

— Кхраб? — его тон неожиданно нормальный и бодрый. 

— Ничего…

— Они идут! Готовься. Возьми парня с автоматом. Парня с… нет, это похоже на автомат? 

Мью не может решить, хочет ли он ударить Галфа за то, что он чертовски раздражает, или поцеловать его за то, что он чертовски милый. Он смотрит на Чоппера, ожидая помощи. Чоппер нападает на декоративную подушку.

***

Мью поздно прибывает на воркшоп — дорожно-транспортное происшествие. Он входит в комнату и видит остальных, стоящих вокруг и болтающих.

— Это упражнение на импровизацию, — говорит Пи'Джейн, протягивая ему листок бумаги. — Найди группу и начни общаться как этот персонаж. Группа должна угадать кто ты.

Мью смотрит на свой лист — Техно. Что ж, он может с этим работать. Он находит Милда и Тонга в центре комнаты, подпрыгивает к ним и кладет руки им на плечи.   
— Друзья! Что я пропустил?

Тонг, играющий Торна, выглядит раздраженным.   
— Ты поможешь мне вразумить его? Он столкнулся с кем-то в столовой и отказывается извиняться. 

Милд хмуриться, его тело напряжено.   
— Почему я должен? Он столкнулся со мной. Он может пойти в ад, мне все равно.

Ах. Милд это определенно Тайп. Тонг, вероятно... Чамп?

Mью подходит что бы успокоить Милда.   
— Оу, фасолинка! — _а вот и ты_. Он нервно смеется. — Давай просто успокоимся. Вот так. Глубокие вдохи. Ну вот, приятель. Уф… — Мью похлопывает его по плечу и смеется. 

Тонг качает головой.   
— Может это и к лучшему, что мы все-таки не обменялись комнатами. 

Милд хмурит брови.   
— Да. Я не собираюсь меняться, потому что я хочу, чтобы все горячее, сексуальное тело Тарна было на мнеееее. — он пропевает последние слова. Милд явно вернулся к самому себе. Он тыкает Мью в грудь, затем в его сосок.

— Ай! — Мью хихикает, отбрасывая атаки Милда. 

— Тарн, я хочу твою большую сосиску! Ты такой мужественный и привлекательный, Тарн. Подними меня своими большими, сильными руками и возьми меня! — Милд ласкает его повсюду и изображает поцелуи. 

Мью едва может видеть от смеха. Он всегда будет благодарен Милду. Он помнит, как приходил к нему после того, как _это_ произошло, и они играли старый K-pop и J-pop, как когда они были подростками, Mью играл на гитаре, а Mилд сочинял песни на ходу. 

Он смотрит на Тонга в надежде на помощь, но поганец смеется над ними. Галф подходит и кладет руку на плечо Милда. Он наклоняется и ухмыляется. 

— Я только что слышал, как ты звал меня по имени?

Милд возвращается к персонажу. Он наклоняется в сторону от Галфа, выглядя испуганным.   
— Нет! Зачем мне звать тебя?

Галф приподнимает бровь и ухмыляется.   
— Я дам тебе причину называть мое имя сегодня вечером. — он держит подбородок Милда, заставляя его взглянуть на него. Взгляд в глазах Галфа — это взгляд голода.

Мозг Мью закоротило. Видеть Галфа, как очаровательного цундере часто поражает его прямо в грудь своей привлекательностью. Но видя Галфа уверенным активом... ну, это горячо. Галф даже не Тарн в данный момент. По крайней мере, это не так, как Мью представляет его. Его Тарн более игрив и дразнящий. Гигантский щенок, который влюблен в злющего котенка. Галф, с другой стороны, кажется, находится в режиме полного соблазнения. Почти как Тарн в душе. И Мью это нравится. 

Мью считает себя активом. Не только в постели, но и как личность. Обычно он более кокетливый, более физически ласковый, и почти всегда тот, кто руководит соблазнением. Но видя эту сторону Галфа, он вдруг задумывается о себе. Видеть милого пассива с наивными глазками внезапно заявляющего о себе и берущего на себя ответственность, было бы достаточно, чтобы поставить Мью на колени и заставить его умолять.


	6. Soul Contact

— Чоп, Чоп! — Мью зовет его в коридоре. Звук похлопывания лапок по полу сигнализирует о его прибытии. Он тявкает и прыгает на диван рядом с Мью. — Чоппи, малыш! Кто хочет поужинать? О, это ты? Кхун Чоппер хочет поужинать? О, да, я верю тебе. 

Он несет его на кухню, издавая звуки вертолета.   
— Сегодня на ужин сочный паштет из ягненка и риса, смешанный с тончайшим и хрустящим беконом. — Мью целует макушку его головы и готовит еду, пока поет старую песню о любви, которую играла его мама. 

— Пи'Пи, ты все еще в ванной? — он кричит в гостиную. — Какие закуски ты хочешь под фильм? 

Он подогревает собачью еду в микроволновке и продолжает петь. Он забыл некоторые слова из песни, но продолжает бубнить себе под нос. Мью помнит, как ему было 7 или 8 лет, когда он украл кассету своей мамы, чтобы послушать ее в своей комнате. Уже тогда он мечтал влюбиться. Он улыбается, вспоминая покалывание, трепетное чувство нового романа. Это одна из его любимых вещей. 

Он замечает фигуру в дверях.   
— Пи, почему ты мне не ответил?

Пи выглядит так, как будто потерял дар речи. Он нечетко жестикулирует.   
— О, гуава... когда ты снова начал петь?

Мью и не помнит что прекращал. Это кажется странным, вспоминая тот период. Больше похоже на другую версию самого себя. Он качает головой.   
— Я не помню когда. По крайней мере, последние две недели? — он смеется. Прогресс. Может быть, он все-таки пройдет через это. — Какие закуски ты хочешь?

Пи поднимает бровь.   
— Я принес свои закуски, милый. Без обид, но кетчуп и чипсы из дуриана не в моем вкусе. 

Мью снова смеется. Он открывает свои шкафчики и дает Пи острый взгляд.   
— Я выбросил чипсы из дуриана. — он давится, просто думая о них.

Челюсти Пи опускаются при виде хорошо укомплектованных полок Мью.   
— Детка, у тебя есть еда! Этот красавец Милд снова купил тебе продукты?

Он корчит рожицу.   
— Нет! Я сделал покупки самостоятельно! — он открывает свой холодильник и смеется, когда Пи кричит. 

— Когда это случилось? — Пи бросается к Мью и сжимает его руку. — Ты переспал с кем-то или что?

Конечно, Пи спросил бы об этом.   
— Нет! Ты же знаешь, я не могу этого сделать без чувств. 

По правде говоря, Мью _что-то_ почувствовал в последнее время. Не о сексе и не настолько, чтобы начать беспокоиться. Но что-то. Та крошечная вещь в центре его груди, которая... прорастала? Как семя. 

— Ты пробовал? — спрашивает Пи. — Я готов помочь, — он поднимается пальцами вверх по руке Мью. 

Он усмехается и кладет голову на плечо Пи.   
— Ты обнимешь меня после этого? — его склонность к подшучиванию наконец-то вернулась. 

— О, Боже, нет. — Пи уходит, размахивая руками. — Я не занимаюсь этой гейской херней. Нет, сумасшедший, это то, как ты находишь чувства, и, учитывая мой вкус на мужчин, я бы лучше купил больше зубной пасты. 

— Ой, я думал, что я в твоем вкусе.

— Детка, ты во вкусе каждого.

Мью думает об определенной паре пухлых губ и очаровательных глазах Бэмби. Он вроде как надеется.

***

_— Ты мог бы просто поговорить со мной. Мы должны говорить о таких вещах. Не сбегать, как будто тебе стыдно._

_— Я пытался говорить. Ты не слушал._

_— Я всегда слушаю._

_— Я сказал, что хочу больше места._

_— Разве я не дал его тебе? Ты почти не спишь дома._

_— Твой дом. У меня есть своя квартира._

_— Это наш дом. Я же говорил, что он твой. Все, что есть у меня - твое._

_— Я не хочу все, что твое. Я хочу то, что мое._

_— Какого хрена ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, тогда? Я перестал просить тебя переехать, не так ли? Даже если все твои вещи здесь. Я не подталкивал тебя к прекращению аренды._

_— Это было слишком, Мью._

_— Детка, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Ты хочешь, чтобы я отдал тебе меньше моего сердца?_

_— Я не могу дать тебе то, что ты хочешь._

_— Что, черт возьми, это значит? Я просто хочу тебя…_

_— Нет, ты хочешь навсегда._

— Пи'Мью, кхраб? 

Хм? Мью изо всех сил пытается обрести сознание.

— Пи'Mью? Пи'Mью, кхраб.

Всегда так, когда он засыпает рядом с Галфом. Даже на жестком полу на воркшопе, когда он отключается на животе Галфа или прижимается к спине, он изо всех сил пытается проснуться. Это прямо противоположно тому, как если бы он был дома, где его будит малейшая вещь, и он не может снова заснуть. Тот факт, что он даже отключается, поражает. Но он полагает, что наличие такого приятного и мягкого человека для объятий, как Галф, может в значительной степени способствовать склонности человека к дремоте. 

Он открывает глаза, вспоминая, что его ждет на другой стороне тяжелых век. Галф. Улыбающийся Галф. Довольно часто Галф носит свои пластинки, что заставляет его выглядеть так восхитительно дерзко и мило, что он хочет сжимать его всякий раз, когда видит. Что за гребанный неудачник? Мило, мило. 

— Что?

Галф тыкает его между глаз.   
— Ты сказал имя во сне. 

— Разве? — он пытается вспомнить, что ему снил... о. Их ссора по телефону, когда Мью, наконец-то решил уличить его в трусости. Осмелился тайком уйти и даже не поговорить с ним об этом, как взрослые. Как партнеры. Как люди, которые любили друг друга.

— Да, имя. Я думаю, это было...

— Не надо.

Он думал, что Галф будет смотреть на него со смущением или беспокойством, но он этого не делает. Его глаза мягкие и сладкие. Нежные глаза Бэмби, которые бродят по его лицу, прежде чем вернуться, чтобы встретить его. Галф потирает руку.   
— Все в порядке, Пи'Мью. Это просто сон. Он больше не сможет повлиять на тебя, кхраб. — его голос такой нежный и любящий. — Я заставлю Пи'Мью забыть его ночные кошмары. — его улыбка такая сверкающая и красивая, что Мью удивляется, как ему повезло, что у него есть такой коллега. Но опять же, он выбрал его, не так ли? Они выбрали друг друга. 

Он тянется к руке Галфа и сжимает ее.   
— Если кто-то и сможет, то это ты.

***

Мью обнимает живот Галфа и начинает поглаживать его.  
— Почему ты звучишь так пусто?

— Ой. — Галф поднимает свитер, и его майка показывается. — У меня есть животик. 

Мью вытягивает шею, чтобы увидеть. Из ткани майки торчит самый восхитительный маленький животик, который он когда-либо видел. Как он это пропустил? Все это время он держал его и похлопывал по животу. Где скрывалась эта милая маленькая грудка детского жира? Он обнаруживает, что щипает его.

— Где это было все время? — спрашивает он. 

Галф выглядит застенчивым. Его улыбка большая и дерзкая.   
— Я втягивал его, когда Пи'Mью прикасался ко мне.

Ну нет, это нужно немедленно прекратить. Мью смеется. Смеется над тем, как его маленький (более высокий) коллега настолько милый, что он просто хочет все время сжимать его. Маленький росток в его груди начинает цвести, согретый и увлажненный игривой улыбкой Галфа и его маленьким _ахах-хах_ смехом. 

Он качает живот Галфа.   
— Не втягивай его. Это мило!

Взгляд Галфа, кажется, говорит, _перестань покровительствовать мне_.   
— Зачем? Что бы ты мог подшучивать надо мной? 

Мью смотрит на него с благодарностью. Как можно смеяться — хорошо, да, над Галфом очень легко смеяться. Мью смеется, просто думая об этом. Это то, что заставляет его младшего выглядеть еще более возмущенным. Что, конечно, заставляет Мью смеяться еще сильнее. 

Он прижимается к шее Галфа.   
— Ммм... нет. Что бы я мог играть с ним. Это нормально? — он прижимает нос к уху Галфа. —Можно с тобой поиграть? 

В груди появляется острая боль, когда он видит, что ухо Галфа становится красным. Он так сильно на него влияет? Его коллега, кажется, думает над этим.   
— А что я получу взамен?

Дерзкий маленький негодник. Мью не может удержаться от смеха. Он сжимает живот Галфа.   
— Я уже позволил тебе поцеловать меня на воркшопе!

Его младший поджимает губы.   
— Это для работы. Сейчас _это_ не так. — он указывает на свой живот. 

Мью наклоняется ближе и улыбается.   
— Нонг хочет поцеловать меня в реальной жизни? 

Глаза Галфа расширяются, и они мечутся по комнате. Он также делает это как Тайп, всякий раз, когда Тарн заигрывает с ним. Интересно, чья это привычка? 

— Нет, — говорит Галф. — Если бы я хотел поцеловать тебя в реальной жизни, я бы не разменивался на это. 

— Ой?

Его коллега выглядит самодовольным.   
— Я бы заставил тебя захотеть поцеловать меня, и я заставил бы тебя потрудиться, чтобы получить это. — его улыбка намекает на то, что он шутит, но у Мью есть подозрение, что это не так.

***

Еще одно утро, еще один Сварливый Галф. До обеда он тих и уединен, но он все еще ничего не говорит, когда выбирает стол для трапезы во дворе. Мью спрашивает, может ли он присоединиться, и его ответ — краткий кивок головы, никакого зрительного контакта.

Они едят в тишине. Мью все еще привыкает к капризности своего коллеги. Тот факт, что он будет все утро молчать (кроме воркшопов или репетиций), чужд Мью, который не может долго не разговаривать. Он задается вопросом, расстроен ли его младший из-за него. Галф обычно выходит из этого состояния до средины дня, но не сейчас — он злится? Он злится на него? 

Мью опустошает свою тарелку. Ему приходит в голову, что не так давно он едва мог что-то съесть, не говоря уже о том, чтобы съесть все, что ему дали. Черт, он даже съел апельсиновые дольки, которые использовались в качестве гарнира. И он все еще голоден. Он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз у него был такой аппетит. С другой стороны, он снова покупает продукты, так что, возможно, он снова пробудил свой метаболизм. Он очищает банан, который принес на десерт. 

Внезапно Галф поворачивается к нему и толкает его руку.   
— Пи'Mью, я понял.

Его поведение совершенно другое. Прямая осанка, расслабленные брови, возбужденная улыбка. Должно быть это из-за обеда. Утренний Галф был голодным Галфом. Мью не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Это все равно, что увидеть друга после долгой разлуки. За исключением того, что этот друг - его коллега, и в последний раз они видели друг друга только вчера. 

Мью откусывает свой банан.   
— Хм?

— Гей порно. 

Кусок банана вылетает из его рта.   
— Что? — он смеется над серьезным выражением лица Галфа. — Ты понял, как работает гей порно? 

Галф качает головой с забавной улыбкой на лице.   
— Я знаю, как это работает, Пи! — он наклоняется и шепчет: — Хитрость заключается в том, чтобы правильно подготовить партнера и получить смазку с откидной крышкой, чтобы ты мог открыть ее одной рукой. 

Галф будет его погибелью. Как он может так небрежно говорить о советах для анального секса... когда у него никогда не было анального секса? Или был? Мью закрывает глаза и качает головой. 

— Нонг, как много гей порно ты посмотрел?

— Тссс, это не главное. — он меняет свою позицию на скамейке, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Дело в том, что я выяснил, как найти романтические вещи. Раньше я искал _романтику_ , но это было упущением. Хитрость заключается в поиске таких вещей, как _годовщина_ , _любовник_ , _День святого Валентина_. Такого рода вещи. — Галф кивает, явно довольный собой. 

Мью щурится на своего младшего. Сколько усилий он вложил в это исследование?   
— Галф, если ты хочешь увидеть романтику между мужчинами, почему бы просто не посмотреть BL? Почему порно?

Галф бросает на него взгляд, который говорит: _да ладно тебе_.   
— BL поцелуи иногда выглядят фальшиво. Я не хочу этого делать. Я хочу, чтобы наши поцелуи… Я хочу, чтобы они были страстными. — он выглядит таким искренним. 

Мью закрывает лицо рукой.   
— Таким образом, твое вдохновение это порно? — неудивительно, что маленький засранец подсунул ему язык. 

Кивок Галфа медленный и преувеличенный, почти маленький поклон.   
— Абсолютно. Они должны быть сексуальными, потому что секс является важным аспектом отношений Тарна и Тайпа. Каждый поцелуй, и каждая сцена секса показывают разные стадии их влюбленности. Итак, я хочу найти примеры, которые помогут мне изобразить эти эмоции, непосредственно через секс.

Мью моргает несколько раз. Всякий раз, когда он думает, что понял Галфа, этот маленький негодник удивляет его. Он должен отдать ему должное за анализ персонажа. Он может даже оказаться лучше, чем он. И это имеет немного смысла, что Галф обращается к порно за некоторыми ответами. Он не видел этих вещей раньше. Он натурал. Предположительно. Откуда ему знать, чего ожидать? Откуда ему знать, как выглядят другие мужчины в постели, если он никогда этого не испытывал? 

Мью жует свою губу.   
— Итак, ты хочешь сказать, что хотел увидеть, как выглядит секс между двумя мужчинами, когда у них есть чувства друг к другу, или, по крайней мере, когда порно звезды притворяются что имеют чувства друг к другу?

Галф серьезно кивает.   
— Да. Я хочу увидеть, как они занимаются любовью. 

Здесь лежит Мью Суппасит Тончививат, любящий отец Чоппера, жертва непрерывного разговора Галфа Канавута о гей сексе.

***

Пи'Пи похлопывает его по плечу.  
— Позови его. Красавчик собирается навредить себе. — он указывает на Галфа в конце комнаты. Он с другими актерами: Милдом, Тонгом, Кауной, Боатом и др. Его носок соскользнул с ноги, и он может споткнуться.

Мью вздыхает. Почему это его работа — заботиться о мальчике?   
— Нонг! — зовет он. 

Головы всех поворачиваются в его направлении. Чего он ожидал, будучи старшим? Он вздыхает.

— Этот Нонг! — он указывает на Галфа.

***

— Пи, кхраб!

Mью поворачивается на звук. Галф смотрит на него, а затем смотрит на окружающих его людей, которые обернулись на его зов. 

— Отлично сработано, — дразнится Кауна. — Мы самые младшие здесь. Какого Пи ты бы хотел?

Его коллега улыбается и указывает на Мью.   
— Этот Пи! — он игриво манит Мью. 

Помещение воркшопа заполняется колективным _оооооооууу!_ Им действительно нужен лучший способ различать друг друга.

***

Они хотят что?

— Подними его, — говорит Пи'Джейн. — Если сможешь.

Мью не клюнет на эту уловку. Конечно, он сможет. Другая история — готовность. Они разве не видят насколько большой Галф? Это вам не Ган Аттапхан, о котором говорят, что буквально любой человек выше, чем он сам (хотя никто не признается в этом, кроме Пи'Пи). Ради всего святого, их центры тяжести находятся в одном месте. Ему придется держать его за задницу. 

— Я сделаю это.

Пи'Джейн уходит, чтобы достать какое-нибудь обезболивающее, на всякий случай.

Они начинаются с Галфа на высокой платформе, чтобы Мью смог проверить его вес, прежде чем попытаться поднять его с земли. Он смотрит на него и смеется. 

— Нонг, тебе нужно высморкаться.

Галф смотрит вниз и улыбается.   
— Козявка? 

— Большая. 

Он расширяет свои ноздри.   
— Я привлекательный? — Галф поджимает губы. 

— Очень красивый.

— Нонг хорошо выглядит? — он сморщивает лицо.

— Захватывающий дух.

Они хихикают друг с другом, как дети. Галф обнимает Мью за плечи и наклоняется.   
— Кхун Mью, кхраб, у тебя есть платок?

Черт, почему он должен быть таким милым все время? Мью обвивает руками талию, что совсем не помогает.   
— Хм, мне нравится, когда ты зовешь меня Кхун...

Рот Галфа открывается от смеха.   
— Ах. Как насчет меня?

Мью плотно закрывает глаза. Что он собирается делать со своим жадным Нонгом? Всегда что-то хочет от него. Но это больше чем это, не так ли? Дело не только в том, что Галф хочет получить приз или награду. Он не просил об этом со дня скиншипа. Каждый раз после этого он просит точно такие вещи, о которых просит Мью. Если Мью сжимает его животик, Галф хочет получить аналогичное разрешение. Если Мью хочет получить специальное прозвище от него, то Галф хочет получить его и от Мью. Он хочет быть на равных с ним, иметь взаимную договоренность. Иметь такую же исключительность прав. И Мью не знает, что думать в данный момент. Он чувствует, как крошечный цветок в его груди разрастается, захваченный этими мыслями. 

Мью лезет в карман за салфеткой. Обо всем по порядку.   
— Вот. — он прижимается щекой к груди Галфа. — Как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя называл?

— Дорогой. 

— Что? — он смотрит на озорную усмешку Галфа. Дерзкий. 

Галф смеется его очаровательным _ахах-ха_ смехом и сморкается.   
— Хорошо, хорошо. Я подумаю над твоим прозвищем, а ты — над моим. 

Мью прислоняется к груди своего Нонга. Как бы он назвал его? Кроме дорогой. Возможно, однажды. Или никогда. Никогда — безопаснее. 

Он крепко сжимает его и шепчет:   
— Яй Нонг…

Он чувствует, что руки Галфа ложатся на его плечи.   
— Кхун Пи. 

Пи'Джейн подходит к ним.   
— Вы готовы?

Они смотрят друг на друга и кивают. Галф сползает с платформы в руки Мью. 

— Черт… — Мью изо всех сил пытается удержать их в равновесии. 

Галф издает слабые звуки, когда он смотрит слева направо.   
— Ты должен поддержать мою задницу, Кхун Пи! — он переносит свой вес дальше на него. 

Мью хватает его за задницу и поднимает его на более управляемую высоту.   
— Блядство. 

— Нет, это завтрашняя репетиция. Эпизод 4. 

Блядь.

***

Мью нравится Пи'Mаме. Она остроумная и веселая, а ее брекеты милые. Ему нравится флиртовать с ней, она никогда не поддается ему.

 _— Пи'Маме, кхраб, почему бы тебе не переписать это как TharnMame?  
_  
 _— Потому что я вне твоей лиги, кха.  
_  
Она всегда приятно пахнет, она очень сознательно относится к своим персонажам, и эта женщина может написать некоторое непристойное дерьмо. 

Но сейчас, когда ледяная вода стекает по его подбородку, он решительно пересматривает свои чувства к ней. 

— Снято, кхраб, — говорит Пи'Ти. 

И Мью, и Галф вытирают рот. 

Галф хмурит брови и надувает губы.   
— Почему это должен быть лед? 

Мью выгибает бровь.   
— По крайней мере, это единственная ледяная часть, которую мы показываем. — он кивает головой вниз, подразумевая, что небольшое количество льда скользит в деликатную область Тайпа. 

Галф корчится под ним. Он смотрит на Мью широко раскрытыми глазами Бэмби, которые растворяются в улыбке.   
— Хорошо, кхраб, я думаю, что больше предпочитаю твои замороженные поцелуи. 

Замороженные поцелуи. Мью нравится, как это звучит. Когда Пи'Ти снова призывает к действию, он тянется к другому кусочку льда и изо всех сил старается передать его Галфу своим языком. 

— Хгр! — Галф отстраняется. Он садится и немного кашляет. — Я проглотил его, кхраб.

***

Мью наклоняется вперед, чтобы поцеловать Галфа. Просто еще одна среда. Его коллега выглядит таким маленьким под ним. Его глаза — идеальные сферы, а губы выглядят так привлекательно. Это один из тех дней, когда Мью любит свою работу.

Он прижимает их губы вместе, наслаждаясь его ощущением, опуская руки к талии Галфа. Его коллега открывает рот, чтобы углубить поцелуй, и Мью с радостью ответил бы... пока он не попробует что-то, что заставляет его чувствовать рвоту. 

Он отшатывается, стараясь не давиться. Это не работает, и в конечном итоге он давится. 

— Мью, ты в порядке, кхраб? — Пи'Ти кладет руку ему на спину. 

— Кхун Пи? — выражение лица Галфа может разбить его сердце. Он выглядит таким обиженным и смущенным. 

Кто-то протягивает ему бутылку воды, и он пьет ее. Он не может избавиться от привкуса. 

Он смотрит на Галфа и качает головой.   
— Чипсы из дуриана, — он задыхается. 

Пи'Пи бросает Галфу зубную щетку.   
— Вот, фасолинка. 

Галф делает вай и берет зубную щетку. Пи вручает ему гигантский тюбик зубной пасты. Мью ловит его взгляд и поднимает бровь. Пи'Пи делает вид, что не увидел.

***

Мью ходит по дому. Кухонные шкафчики заполнены, холодильник полон, а бедная подушка со следами зубов Чоппера брошена в мусор. Все в порядке. Он не тот, кто выбирал ее. Он попросил Галфа помочь ему выбрать новую онлайн, и теперь она лежит на диване, на котором спит Кхун Чоппер. Мью нравится, когда его средства для волос и дезодорант распределяются по всему комоду, в его ящиках больше места для всей его сложенной одежды, а его висящая одежда свободно расположена в шкафу. В левой части кровати находится новый собачий матрас Чоппера и несколько его игрушек. Доказательства того дня почти исчезли, и дом Мью снова чувствует себя полным, а не наполовину опустошенным. За исключением одного места.

Пробелы в его книжном шкафу дразнят его всякий раз, когда он их видит. Они были для книг, которые _он_ привез, но так и не забирал их домой. Так что Мью пожертвовал несколькими своими книгами, чтобы освободить место для них здесь, где они жили вместе. В конце концов, он спал там, ел там, там была большая часть его одежды. Черт, он даже отправил туда часть своей почты. Не ошибся ли Мью, полагая, что он тоже считает его своим домом? 

_«Нет, ты хочешь навсегда»._

Это было правдой. Он думал, что мог слышать это однажды, но оглядываясь назад, это могла быть лишь недостоверность его любимого воспоминания.

_Проливной дождь беспощадно стучит по крыше. Мью открывает окна, чтобы они могли услышать. Свет во всем доме выключен, и они занимаются любовью на фоне звуков непрерывного ливня._

_Мью смотрит на него сверху вниз, его лицо освещается уличными фонарями, сияющими сквозь стекло. Глаза его любовника плотно закрыты, рот приоткрыт от удовольствия, когда Мью проталкивается дальше внутрь него. Он никогда не был так влюблен. Он замедляется, заставляя их обоих стонать._

_— Я люблю тебя, — говорит ему Мью._

_Его любовник оглядывается и улыбается.  
— Я думаю, что могу любить тебя вечно._

— Я думаю, — громко говорит Мью, глядя на пустые места своей книжной полки. В этом и заключается истина. Любить кого-то и думать, что ты можешь любить кого-то, — это разные вещи. 

Он хватает несколько книг. Его план состоит в том, чтобы переставить их так, чтобы они не выглядели такими скудными. Нет ничего, что декоративные уловки не смогут исправить. Он вытаскивает больше книг с полки, и что-то парит в воздухе. Мью хватает и сожалеет об этом. Это фотография, на которой они выглядят счастливыми. Он ищет в ней какие-то признаки того, что это была ложь, что он пропустил все признаки. Что он не замечал несчастья своего партнера. Но нет, ни одного. Они оба выглядят счастливыми, влюбленными. Был ли он просто дураком, думая, что это может продолжаться вечно?

***

Мью смотрит на страдания на лице Галфа. Самодовольство и гнев Тайпа ушли в прошлое, и вместо них такая глубокая боль, что Мью почти забыл, что смотрит на Галфа. Вместо этого он видит Тайпа — возможно, впервые, полностью окаменевшего — признавшегося о насилии из своего прошлого. Его слова выходят в разбитых вздохах, его лицо сжимается, когда слезы собираются в его глазах. К тому времени, как Мью хватает его и прижимает к груди, Тайп начинает рыдать, и Мью может чувствовать озноб, бегущий по его позвоночнику. Он знал, что Галф может играть, но это далеко за пределами того, что он ожидал от новичка.

— Отлично, Нонг Галф. Снято, кхраб. — Пи'Ти тихо хлопает в ладоши. 

Галф все еще плачет, его слезы впитываются в рубашку Мью. Он потирает спину, пытаясь успокоить его. Его младший не отпускает его. 

— Яй Нонг? — он гладит его волосы. — Яй Нонг, ты в порядке?

Галф отступает, глаза красные и опухшие.   
— Это больно Кхун Пи… я не… я не знаю… не знаю, почему это больно… — он вьется вокруг себя и продолжает плакать.

Мью видел это раньше. Черт, он испытал это раньше, и не раз. Трудно вынести все эти эмоции на поверхность, вдохнуть в них жизнь, а затем ожидать, что они сразу же отключатся. Во всяком случае, Галф нравиться ему больше после этого опыта. То, как много он вложил в персонажа, дало Мью еще одну причину восхищаться им. 

Мью поворачивает своего коллегу, чтобы обнять его сзади.   
— Это нормально, Яй Нонг... все в порядке. Кхун Пи здесь, кхраб. Я здесь. 

Пи'Джейн протягивает Галфу салфетки. Он вытирает глаза и сморкается. Мью хочет сделать для него что-то большее. Он хочет, чтобы его младший перестал плакать, хочет утешить его и вернуть его прекрасную улыбку. Он потирает живот и прижимает щеку к его голове. Его плач прекращается. Он кивает, чтобы показать, что в порядке. 

Они остаются в таком положении на некоторое время. Галф лежит на нем всем своим весом, а Мью более чем счастлив вынести это. Его глаза все еще немного опухшие, но уже не красные. Он смотрит в пространство, выражение его лица лишено эмоций. Как будто все утекло из него. 

Галф наконец-то оглядывается на него.   
— Кхун Пи, кхраб? 

— Хм? 

— Спасибо тебе, кхраб. 

— Конечно. — Мью похлопывает его по животу. — Ты был невероятным, Яй Нонг. 

Он видит, как уши Галфа становятся розовыми.   
— Кхун Пи… — он шевелится в объятиях Мью. — Это только потому, что ты заставил меня чувствовать себя в безопасности.

— Хм? — он смотрит на него сверху вниз. — Правда?

Галф кивает своим медленным, преувеличенным образом.   
— Кхраб. Когда ты был Тарном, а я — Тайпом, и ты сказал, что всегда выслушаешь меня. — его улыбка маленькая и грустная. — И ты сказал, что ты на моей стороне… Я верил тебе. И я чувствовал, будто… я чувствовал, что могу открыть тебе свое сердце. 

Мью знает, что Галф имеет это в виду как Тайп, что Тайп так относится к Тарну. Он знает это, но цветение в его груди нет, и поэтому, после слов Галфа, оно цветет еще больше. И хотя Мью знает, что он не должен говорить этого, он решает, что был несчастным достаточно долго и небольшой флирт ему не повредит. 

— Будь осторожен, — шепчет Мью, — или я могу влюбиться в тебя.


End file.
